Studies on the radiomimetic effects of drugs. Identification of chromosomes and chromosome aberrations in the mouse and human using fluorescence microscopy and Giemsa and Centromeric Heterochromatin banding techniques. Studies on the Xenopus laevis and the nucleolar organizer through the use of karyological studies. Studying the possible existence of minor histoincompatibility between T sub 1 Ald and AKR using the F sub 1 hybrids. Studies on the effects of myleran on repopulation. Studies of immuno-compromised DBA/2 mice with implanted splenic tissue. Clinical and cytogenetic studies on human congenital and developmental disorders.